


All's Fair

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Winning Prizes, completely inappropriate use of a stuffed toy, dates and dating, fair and fair games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Winning a giant, cute stuffed animal at the fair starts an argument on who's going keep the damn thing.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> This one is much longer than some of the other ficlets in this series

“How in the six flavors of fuck-all do you think we're getting this back to your house?”

Robbie laughed, gleeful. “Why do you think it's going to _my_ house?”

The stuffed panther, anthropomorphized and begging for hugs with its outstretched arms, rode easily above the crowd on his shoulders.

“You're shitting me, right?” Daisy had perfected her thousand-yard-stare against squads of Shield Agents. And Agent May. Robbie was not in the least bit put out by it. “I can't take that back to my place. It's cute and cuddly and shit.”

“It's also a fucking panther. Rawr and all that.” Robbie pointed out.

“You do know that getting into fights hurts, no matter how many of them I win?”

“I know it'd be funny to watch you beat the hell out of Agent May over a stuffed panther.”

Daisy snapped her helmet under her chin and straddled the motorcycle. She loved her new bike; the science nerds had decked it out for her with all the bells and whistles. It wasn’t quite Lola, but it was a damn impressive machine. “Get on the bike, bitch,” she said. “And hold on to your prize.”

The Ghost Rider always, always looked better on a bike, but Daisy didn’t say so. Robbie was tetchy about his Charger, and it was only because she whined so much that he let them bring the bike at all.

* * *

Robbie tossed the panther on the bed, where it landed, sprawled like an eager lover, arms up. “I changed my mind. She can stay. I love this thing,” he said. He peeled off his fair-stained, sweaty clothing and curled into the stuffed animal's embrace, rubbing his bare stomach against the soft plush fur. Shed down to nothing but boxers, Robbie made a fetching picture, lithe and muscular, his dusky skin highlighted by the shadowy panther.

“You're gonna make me jealous, snuggling with another pussy,” Daisy said.

Robbie threw an exasperated sigh over his shoulder. He thrust his sportsman's hips at the panther, grinding deliberately against the giant stuffed animal. “You gonna come over here and do something about it, or just stand there being jealous?”

“Oh, don't you worry, darling,” Daisy said. “I'll take care of you.” 

She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, then peeled out of the boob-smasher she wore regularly. Not the standard 18-hour bra for her, no, she wore a front-closure piece of material engineering that was almost as chest-flattening as a full-on chest-wrap. Her breasts were _not_ bouncing. Not in front of the idiots in SHIELD, not to mention the paparazzi that liked to film her, no ma'am, no sir, no way. She heaved a sigh of relief as her breasts swung free. Red tension imprints stood out vividly from her skin.

She stepped out of her jeans and crawled onto the bed, nearly knocking the whole shebang sideways as the stuffed panther rolled over, dumping Robbie into that gaping crevice where the springs were broken. “Ug. Why does that cat have to come to bed with us?” Daisy complained.

“Oh, she's so soft and cuddly,” Robbie said, rescuing the toy before Daisy threw it off the side. “Here, see. Lay on her, like this.” Robbie propped the beast up again and patted the furry stomach encouraging.

“Really?” Daisy needed to work on her stern look, maybe. Any of the rest of the team would have been cowed by the sharpness of her tone, the flat, bland glare that promised an ass-kicking would come in due time. Well, maybe not. Most of the team knew she loved them, even when she wanted to quake them into being less of a pain in the ass.

“Really.” Robbie just waited, his wide smile dimmed down a watt or two in exasperation.

Daisy shrugged. Humor the boy, she thought. _And then move right on to the kisses and cuddles and oh, so sweet touch and taste, and... holy shitballs, that animal is_ plush _._ She hadn't actually touched it, after shredding eleven out of twelve paper targets--and she only missed the last one because Robbie was so busy jumping up and down and shouting with delight that Daisy had turned just the tiniest bit of her attention away from her shooting. Why would she touch a giant stuffed animal? It wasn't hers, not really. Not a girlie, silly prize. It was the shooting that was important. The targeting and tactics. The winning. If she had to be honest with herself about it. It was all in being _better than_.

Unwillingly, she stroked the downy fur.

“Nice, right?” Robbie said. He knelt behind Daisy, running gentle fingers over Daisy's back and sides.

“Oh, god.” Daisy went limp, embracing the panther completely. She was a sucker for a nice rub-down. Not a massage; no, nothing so formal, but stroking, petting, the glide of fingernails over her tired flesh. Her bare breasts pressed into the animal's soft belly, the rub of the crushed fabric fur tingled against her nipples, bringing them to sharp points. Robbie drew eight fingers down Daisy's back, circling and tracing patterns against her skin. “You are a wonderful human being and I don't deserve you.”

“You keep saying that, and yet, you keep showing up on my door-step.”

“It's because you keep doing _that_ ,” Daisy murmured, arching her back to direct Robbie's fingers toward itchy shoulders, then groaning in appreciation as Robbie traced gently ovals around the small of her back. “I'm a hedonist. I can't stay away.”

“Wouldn't want you to, girlfriend,” Robbie said. He slid her fingers under the elastic waistband and tugged until Daisy's boyshorts were around her knees. “Shhh, no, don't move,” he scolded as Daisy twitched and shifted her weight to roll over. “Jus' stay right there.”

Daisy tensed, prepared to snap or move anyway, because damnit there was nothing she hated more than being told what to do, by anyone, by fucking anyone, and she was an agent of SHIELD for a reason, and even if that meant her CO pissed her off on a daily basis, her god damn boyfriend wasn't--

Robbie reached between Daisy's legs, fingernails grazing the sleek strip of pubic curls that lined her pussy, the single strip a remnant of the thick triangle that she constantly shaved away, even when that meant her legs went to stubble because of short shower times. She shivered, each nerve ending tingling. She dropped her back, swaying, her ass thrust up in response to that touch, her breasts rubbing firmly against the animal's velvet hide.

His fingers making a sensual V on either side of Daisy's clit, Robbie scissored his fingers back and forth, flick, flick, flick. Robbie leaned in and licked the receptive skin just at the small of Daisy's back. Daisy squealed, bucking up against Robbie's questing tongue as his fingers moved, easy and slow.

“Oh, that's nice,” Daisy murmured, her voice muffled and sleepy-sounding against the plush animal. She rolled her head back on her neck, listening to the crackles and pops as her vertebrae gave up their tensions. The panther stared down at her, her body reflected tiny and inverse in its wide, purple plastic eyes. Why hadn't she noticed the eyes were purple before?

Daisy groaned. A surge of wetness, that deep, reaching feeling that connected her clit to her spinal cord, internal muscles twitched, and that slow build of heat, slow, steady, responded to her boyfriend's fingers. Robbie didn't hurry, didn't strain at it, and didn't let Daisy jump ahead. It was easy enough to do, he knew how to work Daisy up into a quick fever, and they'd done that, numerous times, but tonight was different. 

Slow. Steady. Steel-silk nerves ran a frisson along Daisy's backbone. Gently, Robbie pushed his thumb up into Daisy's pussy. The ball of his thumb seeking that tiny inside spot, the two fingers outside still running their leisurely exciting friction. Daisy arched, squinched backward on the bed.

“In such a hurry, girlfriend?” Robbie's laugh was a sprinkle of condensation off the bottom of a glass, cool, refreshing. “Don't worry, I'll take you there.”

“Now.” Daisy's stomach tightened. She flexed her thighs, pulled in with those interior muscles that sheathed her most intimate parts, groaned again. Usually the sound of her voice would encourage, drive Robbie to greater efforts, and it was so hard not to _want_ , so hard not to run right at the goal like it was a race, like the first prize would go to the fastest, the best, and yet...

“Not just yet.”

Slow. Easy. Heat built along Daisy's thighs. Sweat formed under her breasts and along her forehead. Her breasts tingled, tightened. She pushed up on her hands, let her breasts swing a little more free, just brushed the tips against the erotic softness of the panther's fur.

Daisy was shivering, gasping. Those fingers worked their magic, thumb found its mark and twisted, first a circle on the inside, then the quick flick, flick on the outside. Robbie rubbed all three together--a maneuver that he sometimes described as “give me the money” and Daisy reflected that that had made itself accessible to many sly innuendos that the rest of the team didn't get--fingers on the outside pressing on, sliding over, that slick nubbin, the thumb on the inside, thrusting and caressing.

Daisy burned. So hot, everything inside her body was lit aflame. Sweat ran down the side of her face, stinging in the corner of her lip. Her hair hung, limp, in front of her eyes, obscuring sight. Blood rushed in her ears, competing with the pounding of her heart and she could feel it in every centimeter of her flesh. Her toes curled up, tight, involuntary, and her thighs shuddered. She fought the compulsion to move, to squirm away from unbearable pleasure, and then she couldn't move, could barely breathe.

Waves of heat rocked over her body as every muscle she could count, and some she wasn't even certain had names, tightened, clenched, spasmed, and then released. She always meant to be quiet, to just sigh, a little, or a soft moan, and it never quite worked out that way. Her pleasure could not be contained. She cried out, throat roughening, loud, probably aesthetically unpleasant shout of release. “Oh my god!”

Robbie slid his thumb out, then petted Daisy's pussy like it was a half-tamed creature. Daisy squealed, bucked, moved away. Dear god her skin was so sensitive after! “Stop it, stop it,” she giggled, writhing away, her legs almost too limp to hold her up at all.

“Lord, you're twitchy,” Robbie said. He held out her hands--look, _madre_ , no hands!--and then curled up onto the bed next to Daisy.

“Can't help that,” Daisy said. She shivered, the sweat that beaded her skin was cooling rapidly. The bed covers were rumpled, messed up, but both of them were still laying on top of the comforter. Scrambling around, she knocked the panther onto the floor and pulled one corner of the blanket over her hips.

Robbie slid an arm around her shoulders. “I have some body heat to share, if you want it?”

“The blanket's just--“ tug, pull, _yank_ “--fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Daisy scraped her sweaty hair away from her face, flicking the wet ends between her fingertips. It would dry quick enough and not look too bad for sexhair -- the benefit of a lazy-woman's punk haircut. Ragged enough that she could pass for homeless, when she was on the run and working with the Secret Warriors, quick to twist up and tuck under a knit cap when she needed to hide.

“What are you thinking about so seriously?” Despite his teasing, Robbie maneuvered himself around to help them both under the comforter. The jersey sheets underneath absorbed off the last of the love-sweat.

“Well, now I'm thinking about what I was thinking about so that I can present my thinking to you in an orderly fashion,” Daisy said. She ran her hand over Robbie’s close-cropped hair. “Wishing my hair was as easy to care for as yours.”

“Pfffft,” Robbie said, shoving at Daisy's shoulder. “Girl, you ain't hardly.”

Daisy inhaled deeply. “So, is it my turn yet?”

“Oh, I suppose I might let you,” Robbie said. “If you're up for it.”

“I know, it's such a chore,” Daisy said. She rolled over onto her side. “You've already had your go, it's only fair.” She traced her fingers down over Robbie's shoulder and arms. The man had more sensitive arms than anyone Daisy had ever met; Robbie was shivering already in anticipation. Daisy drew her tongue slowly down Robbie's bicep, depositing tiny kisses along his inner elbow in a trail all the way down to his supple wrist. She flicked her tongue along Robbie's palm, suppressing a smile when those long fingers curled up around Daisy's chin.

She nipped at each finger, tasting the traces of herself on his fingers, the brimstone and oil and heat underneath. “I can taste the Rider underneath.” 

“He’s always here,” Robbie said. “Watching you. Waiting.”

“Let him wait.” Daisy returned to the task at hand, tasting each fingertip. She drew Robbie's thumb into her mouth, licking off the flavor of her own female juices. Her groin throbbed in sympathy, wanting, wanting. _Greedy thing_ , she accused herself. _You had your turn._

Robbie's chest was well formed, not completely ripped like some of the men she knew, but handsome enough, tawny with dark nipples. A few moles dotted his skin, but other than that, he was flawless. The Rider healed any and all injuries, even scars that existed before the Rider had taken his place. Daisy sought those dark nipples out, licking over the slightly raised flesh, teasing. 

She knelt over her lover, lavished attention on both stiffening peaks, drawing one into her mouth and licking, and then the other unceasingly, until Robbie was writhing and squirming under her, breath coming in frenzied gasps.

Daisy blew cool air over the tender flesh, continued down her lover's body, kissing the flat plane of his belly and dipping her tongue into Robbie's bellybutton, making him writhe and giggle, before traveling lower. 

Daisy nipped at the protruding hip bones. Strong fingers twined in Daisy's short hair, tugging and directing, not pushy, but urgent, needful and wild and pleading all at the same time.

Slithering down the bed, kicking the comforter onto the floor as she went, Daisy planted herself between Robbie's spread thighs. She deposited kisses like rain on sleek, amber thighs, delighting in the twitching, jumping muscles. Curling her fingers around Robbie's hips, Daisy prodded his legs open even further.

“One,” she said. Slowly, sensual, she licked up Robbie's cock, from the base of the shaft all the way to the head. “Two.” A second lick, even slower. Robbie shivered and moaned. “Three...”

“I am not a tootsie pop!” Robbie protested, the hand in her hair tightening. “It takes more than three licks!”

Unrelenting, slow and easy, Daisy stroked Robbie with her tongue, swirling over his cock. She fastened her mouth on the spongy head and sucked.

Robbie moaned, thrusting his hips up, not quite gagging her, crying out and groaning with desire. Daisy slowed her tongue, then sped up again, rocking her lover on the knife's edge. Robbie's dick twitched, throbbed under Daisy's tongue and his moans changed into high-pitched keening and inarticulate babbling. Daisy stayed with him the whole time, drawing it out until Robbie's thighs tightened and he spent himself in her mouth.

As always, Daisy grimaced, tucking her face against his thigh and forcing herself to swallow. It wasn’t sexy to spit, but she’d never quite gotten the taste for come. Whoever said it was the best flavor in the world obviously had never been introduced to _chocolate_.

By the time he had his eyes open again, though, she was done with that.

Daisy stroked Robbie's leg soothingly. “Hated that, did you?”

Robbie laughed weakly. “Oh, yeah, it was terrible. You'll have to start over and do it right this time.”

Daisy tugged the pillow out from under his head and went to mock-smother him with it. “Asshole.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I love you anyway.”


End file.
